The invention relates to a vehicle control system for continuous path control of the taking into consideration cross currents that influence the vehicle trajectory.
The invention further relates to a method for generating a path trajectory for a vehicle an airplane, a parachute or a ship, whose path can be influenced by cross currents of wind or water.
Methods are known in the art, in which the flight path to be controlled is determined on the basis of a theoretical flight path established prior to the flight as well as actual positions of the vehicle determined at different time intervals and the deviations that arise thereat due to the effect of disturbances by wind or water. Based on the deviation, the vehicle will then be automatically or manually controlled to return to the theoretical path. Generally, the disruptive influences are removed, for example, by an increased flying velocity instead of utilizing these influences, for example, to maximize the range, reduce the flying time or minimize energy consumption.
In addition, the use of correction controls for large path deviations leads to a relatively high energy expenditure.
An object of the invention is to provide a system for determining a theoretical flight path that minimizes energy consumption, and in particular, optimally utilizes the prevailing cross currents.
In accordance with the invention, a method is provided for generating a path trajectory of a vehicle taking into consideration cross currents that influence the vehicle, based on a starting point and a target point of the vehicle, relevant vehicle properties, and a current field influencing the path of the vehicle. The method comprises proceeding from the target point, forming a current trajectory as an integral of time of a current vector, so that points on the current trajectory correspond to a time point over which continuous path control for any time point can be related to a corresponding point on the current trajectory and utilizing the direction of the instantaneous actual position of the vehicle to the instantaneous current point as a theoretical quantity for each time point for the control of the vehicle.